dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Prime Earth)
After returning to the past, Eobard gathered allies by putting them in near death situations and then saving them. Once he gained their trust, he told them that "they were chosen by the lightning" and that they needed to kill a "demon" known as the Flash. He then began to put his plans in motion by killing a guard and framing a recently escaped Henry Allen for the crime. He then makes his presence known to the Flash by appearing, vanishing, mocking Barry, and leading him to his childhood home. He then frames the Flash by putting a bomb in the police station, enveloping the station in a shield made of speed and kidnapping Henry. He then forces Henry to make a glove which can steal other people's powers. He tries to use it on Thawne, but he simply slows down time and takes the glove. He then monologues about how he wants the Flash's name to go down in history as a menace to which he will steal Flash's speed afterward. Unfortunately, one of Zoom's followers, Magali who can stay young and bestow youth, overhears this, causing Zoom to steal her power. In their final fight, Zoom and the rest of his team are winning until Henry and Magali come to the fight and Magali reveals what she knows of Thawne's true plan, which causes the rest of his teammates to turn on him and destroy his power stealing glove. He runs off, taking Henry with him and causing the Flash to follow. Because Thawne keeps slowing down time, Barry taps into all of his speed and runs faster than he's ever run before and learned the ability to speed up time, negating Zoom's power, thus defeating Zoom and arresting him. Rebirth Shortly after a Speed Force storm had struck Central City, Godspeed, the Flash's new adversary, threatened to kill Zoom, imprisoned in the Iron Heights, in an attempt to show Barry that he would be a better hero if he was harsher on his villains. However, Flash and Kid Flash were able to stop Godspeed, before he was able to get to Zoom. Later on, a bolt of blue lightning struck Zoom's holding chamber at Iron Heights, changing his appearance to that of his New Earth self. Now dressed in a different costume and emanating red lightning, Eobard remembered the events of Flashpoint, his death at the hands of Thomas Wayne during this event in particular. Vengeful, Zoom declared that it's now time for him to visit Wayne's son. The Button After fleeing Iron Heights, Zoom made his way to the Batcave, where he began beating and taunting Batman. He explains to Batman that a power woke and called out for him, causing him to remember the Flashpoint. After beating Batman to a pulp, Zoom goes to examine a mysterious button that Batman had been investigating. Just as he begins to look at it, Eobard is seemingly teleported out of the Batcave and back a moment later, burning in blue flames, and claiming that he had seen God. Eobard then collapsed and seemingly died. | Powers = * Negative Speed Force Generator: Eobard created his own negative Speed Force by duplicating the incident that granted the Flash his powers. Eobard can tap into it as normal speedsters can with the normal Speed Force, but with its own unique signature. ** : Eobard is capable of moving at vast superhuman speeds. His immense speed allows him to generate superhuman force, which allows him to deal devastating blows to opponents, as well as effortlessly hurl them with great force. ** : Eobard possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Eobard's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without getting tired or weak. ** : Eobard's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : Eobard possesses sufficiently enhanced strength, as he was able to effortlessly lift and dangle the Flash with one hand, high above his head. He is also strong enough to easily carry a full grown man with one arm while running, as well as send a man flying several feet with a backhand. ** : Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Eobard is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. ** : After absorbing Magali's powers, one of his former teammates, Eobard gained her ability to manipulate time to affect the age of organic and inorganic matter. He can use this power to age a person to death with a touch. (Possibly Formerly, see Notes) ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Eobard's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him as electrical arcs from all around his body, and from his eyes as streaks, especially when he moves at super speed. ** : After absorbing Magali's powers, one of his former teammates, Eobard gained her ability to age slower than normal people (if not stop the aging process altogether). However, he can still be killed by other means. (Possibly Formerly, see Notes) ** : The Speed Force grants Eobard enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. ** : By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Eobard can allow himself to become intangible, allowing people or objects to pass right through him. ** : After being hit by lightning in his holding cell at Iron Heights, Eobard gained memories of Flashpoint, and his death at the hands of Thomas Wayne. ** : Eobard possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands. ** : In conjunction with the cosmic treadmill, Eobard can use his power to allow himself to travel throughout various points in the timestream. | Abilities = * : Eobard organized each of his Acolytes' origin stories, forcing them to trust him as the malevolent speedster came to "save" all of them at just the right time. * : Utilizing his speed, Eobard created an effective fighting style to combat all types of material opponents. * : As the leader of the Acolytes of Zoom, Eobard was concerned with teaching them how to best use their metahuman abilities, as well as other knowledge they would need to combat the Flash. For his teachings, the Acolytes referred to Zoom as "the Professor". * : Eobard possesses a significant scientific acumen. * : Eobard led a cult of his own, the Acolytes of Zoom, dedicated to taking down the "demon" Flash. * : After discovering Rip Hunter's lost journals, Eobard was capable of building the Cosmic Treadmill. * : Eobard speaks English, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu. * : Eobard has been teaching tactics to his Acolytes of Zoom for centuries, preparing them for the battle against the Flash. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Power Stealing Glove : Eobard briefly owned a glove which could steal other superhuman powers of Speed Force conduits, until it was destroyed by his former teammates. ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As of , Eobard's time manipulation powers have seemingly been retconned, as he now possesses more a more traditional power-set similar to the Flash's. It is unknown if he still possesses the powers he absorbed from Magali. confirms his powers are once again tied to the Negative Speed Force. | Trivia = * While accessing the Speed Force, Eobard's eyes glow red. * Eobard Thawne is also known as Tyrant Thawne in the 25th century. Notably, while he is commonly called simply "Zoom", his New Earth counterpart's full title "Professor Zoom" was also referenced a couple of times, including Thawne's first appearance. * Eobard's origin story is an amalgam of backstories from both Zooms of New Earth. Like the previous Eobard Thawne, he comes from the 25th century, and like Hunter Zolomon, he was haunted by the trauma of his father killing his mother. His powers are also based on both Thawne's Speed Force connection and Zolomon's Chronokinesis. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Displaced Category:Time Travelers